


You Shouldn't Have Come

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur isn't exactly a good guy in the beginning but he becomes one, Bonding, Drug-Induced Heat, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Oh the power of bonding, Omega Merlin, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin manages to catch himself in a den of alphas and can only be helped by Arthur's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Have Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally came from listening to Heathens from Twenty One Pilots for the first time lol. It probably doesn't match at all but oh well. Warnings for dubious consent because Merlin is drugged into heat.

“I can take care of myself, Arthur! You think that because I’m an omega I can’t handle being around a couple of alphas? You know nothing about me! You! Don’t! Know me!” Merlin shouted in Arthur’s face.

Arthur’s nostrils flared. He let his eyes flutter closed for just a second, taking in the growing scent. “You’re in danger.” He said through his teeth. “They’re out there waiting for you and when they find out I’ve locked you in here, they’ll be out for blood. Do you really think that wine they gave you was just _wine_?!”

“What do you mean?” Merlin’s face pinched. “It _was_ just wine. Gwaine--”

“Gwaine _drugged_ you! Like every other omega he’s invited to this fucking club!” Arthur shouted back, finally at his last nerve. “I warned you not to contact him! I told you to stay away!” He looked away, pained by the situation and the oncoming instinct to pounce on Merlin. “I didn’t want it to be like this,” he whispered.

“Like what? What are you talking about?!” Merlin backed up against the nearest wall. The cool wood was smooth against his clammy hands. “What did you mean about the _other_ omegas?”

“It’s what we do. This,” Arthur waved his hand around attempting to encompass the building, “club. We take in omegas, induce their heat and fuck them senseless until we’re all sated. Then we release them.” Arthur turned away. His eyes were already blown wide and black from Merlin’s increasing aroma. “They don’t dare say anything. Us... what did you call us, ‘privileged twats’?” He dared a humorless smirk. “We have enough hold on the judicial system to crush an omega. None of them stand a chance.”

Merlin stilled in shock. “You’re disgusting, the lot of you.” He shook his head. His body was shaking, reacting to the drugs. He could feel it, but he fought. He refused to let himself give in. He knew it was a losing fight but he’d hold out as long as he could, at least to escape. “How dare you… hyper masculine, obsessively narcissistic, arsehole, fucking alphas take advantage of omegas like that! You should be fucking ashamed of yourself!”

“Merlin, please. We can talk about my conscience after this, but right now...” Arthur breathed in heavily. Merlin watched his chest expand, his mouth watering already. “I need you.”

Merlin could feel himself slipping. He’d already stopped searching for exits and was staring at Arthur’s tented slacks. “Why should I… give in to you?”

“Because you’re mine. I could tell when we met at the bar. That’s why I told you to stay away from Gwaine. I wanted--” He moved closer to Merlin, slowly, not wanting to startle him. “I wanted to do this differently. Outside of all this.”

Merlin shook his head, but with much less conviction than he felt. His mind was already fogging over, and Arthur was slowly becoming the most appealing thing in the room. He felt his hole clench and slicken up.

“I can’t let them have you.”

And with that Arthur was on him. Merlin vaguely noticed being manhandled to the couch at the center of the room and bent over the arm. Arthur’s large hands were kneading his hips and arse. A high pitched keening came straight from his throat but he couldn’t focus on anything but Arthur’s hands and his heavy breaths in his ear.

Merlin’s tights jeans were pulled down and fingers immediately invaded his slickened hole. Arthur’s other hand gripped at his arse cheek, pulling him wide open. 

Everything was falling into place. His chest was bursting with warmth and the distinct pull of a bond was slowly spreading a tingling sensation through his entire body. It all just felt right.

In between Arthur’s curving fingers and nips at his shoulder, he could hear quick raps at the door.

 _”Arthur! We can smell ‘im in there! Is he good to go?_ and _”Oi! Whatdoya think you’re doin’!”_

_”You can’t have ‘im all to ya self you fucking prick!_

But oh he could and he would. Merlin’s stretched ass belonged to no one but Arthur. He felt the connection and couldn’t deny it if he wanted.

Arthur removed his fingers for a brief moment, undoing his pants, but the emptiness Merlin felt at the sudden desertion was unbearable. He could hear the incessant banging from the door and angry alpha shouts that almost pulled at his raw needs, but Arthur was quick enough. The head of his cock nudged in slowly but smoothly. Merlin’s well-opened and lubricated hole was putting up no resistance.

Merlin gasped and clawed at the cushions of the couch as he braced his thighs against the couch arm.

“You’re mine.. and no one can have this but me. Do you understand? Your little omega cunt was made for my prick.” Arthur growled into Merlin’s ear. He bottomed out with a grunt and stilled, just revelling in the feel of Merlin surrounding him so completely.

Merlin heard a loud ping filling his ears while Arthur laid over him. He looked down at his hands gripping the cushions for dear life and saw both of Arthur’s larger, more tanned hands next to his. When the tinnitus died out he was surrounded by a cacophony of growling and banging behind him and then the jerk of Arthur pushing forward despite being to the root. A most undignified squeal erupted from Merlin’s throat.

And so it began.

Arthur pulled back and shoved back in almost too slowly but made up for it on the next push. The rhythm became steady but unrelenting. The sounds of the other alphas drowned out, replaced by Arthur’s heavy breathing in his ear. He felt Arthur’s cock striking his prostate repeatedly, melting his thought-process to nothing.

The drag of Arthur’s cock became the only thing Merlin could focus on until he felt the familiar beginnings of his orgasm. His cock was all but forgotten, pressed against the edge of the couch, hard and leaking.

Merlin came with a hiccuping groan along with Arthur’s thrusts, come spurting to the floor near his feet. Arthur pulled back, gripping at Merlin’s slim hips, taking on a brutal pace until he stilled, buried deep in Merlin’s arse.

Merlin cried out as Arthur’s knot grew. His legs scrambling for purchase while his hips spread to make room for the invasion.

One of Arthur’s hands ran the length of Merlin’s back in a soothing gesture and he leaned forward. His open mouth pressed to Merlin’s shoulder, caught in mid gasp as he swelled and came inside his arse.

Their breathing calmed and Arthur was certain they were latched. He placed kisses along the expanse of Merlin’s back as Merlin whimpered and wriggled back against him. Arthur could feel their bond, their hormones mixing and that ever present emptiness all alphas felt finally being filled with his soul mate’s presence. 

The final act to seal the bond hung in the air. Arthur licked and sucked at Merlin’s neck where he smelled strongest and bit down just hard enough to break skin. Merlin whimpered but relaxed against the couch.

With the urgency of the situation gone Merlin leaned his cheek on the cushion and stared back at Arthur. “You’re such a prat, you know. You could have just asked me out instead of acting like you were too much of a hot shit to be bothered by me. I probably wouldn’t have called Gwaine.”

Arthur sighed and nosed at the small hairs at the nape of Merlin’s neck. “I’m sorry. I just hadn’t realized you’d be such an insufferable git or I’d have dragged you to mine and fucked the life out of you.”

Merlin chuckled, clenching down with a gasp, triggering off Arthur’s second orgasm. Arthur grunted reflexively thrust forward.

The other alphas had scattered once their scents mingled. Their instincts told them that the omega in the room was no longer of use to them. When the two were able to separate, Arthur made sure to survey the hall before shoving Merlin out into the hall, then out of the building and to his car.

“You know, I’m still pretty disgusted by that whole alpha group thing that went on in there.” Merlin said, staring out the window of Arthur’s car.

Arthur sighed and made a turn to the next road. “I’m not going to lie and say I’m a good person, Merlin. I’ve done a lot of shit and I can’t take any of it back.” He reached out and ran his thumb against the raised mark on Merlin’s neck. “To be honest, I probably wouldn’t have met you if I wasn’t exactly where I was.”

Merlin flinched away. “But you would have gangbanged some other unsuspecting omega?”

Arthur didn’t deny it. He couldn’t. He’d done it too many times to pretend it was just an occasional thing but finding his mate triggered a latent cog to slip into place and get things going. “I’m not going to say I wouldn’t have. But I will _never_ do that again.” Arthur parked in front of his home and turned to Merlin.

“Not only will you not do it again,” Merlin said sharply, pointing a finger at Arthur’s chest, “but you’re going to find those other omegas and make it up to them. I’m not letting it slide so easily. I know who you are and what kind of money you’ve got.” Merlin glared at Arthur. “I may not have a choice anymore but those omegas deserve better.”

“Anything for you.” The two stared at each other in mutual understanding and only then did Arthur thank the deities for blessing him with a compassionate, steadfast, and bullheaded soulmate.


End file.
